henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream Machine
Scream Machine is the third episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 1, 2016 to an audience of 1.60 million viewers. Plot Charlotte is making an invention for The Gizmo Show in the Man Cave. She wants to show it to Henry, Ray, and Schwoz. Jasper arrives downstairs as Charlotte finishes her invention. She explains that she would always enter the contest but get second place. She shows everyone her invention this year and it is called The Scream Machine. Charlotte has Jasper put on a mask and she shocks him with a rod that Schwoz had made. Jasper starts to scream and when he does, the sound causes her invention to have energy, which causes a toy hula girl on the machine to spin. Charlotte explains that sound was converted into energy and it depended on how loud the sound was and how long it was. Schwoz grabs an air horn and presses the horn into the mask. This ends up creating so much energy for the machine that it explodes and is destroyed. Charlotte is attacking Schwoz for destroying her project, so Ray and Henry make Schwoz promise to rebuild Charlotte's invention for the show. Charlotte reluctantly agrees and gives Schwoz the plans for her machine. Ray, Henry, and Schwoz are driving to the hardware store in Ray's convertible while Schwoz is reading her plans. Ray feels hot, so he puts the top down to let air into his car. The wind causes the plans to blow away. At the Gizmo Show, Piper is embarrassed by her project as it was just a tiny volcano. Jake convinces her to show it to the judges. Charlotte is worried because the judges were about to come to her and Ray, Henry, and Schwoz still weren't there. Jasper is also there to support Charlotte. Henry, Ray, and Schwoz wheel in the invention and tell Charlotte they lost her plans, so the machine they were presenting as Charlotte's was an invention that Schwoz had been working on. They tell Charlotte how to make the invention work and the judges watch as the machine zaps Jasper. He vanishes and then reappears several feet away. Everyone is surprised and amazed by her invention and they begin to call newsgroups and other large organizations about her invention. Charlotte, Henry, Ray, Schwoz, and Jasper go into a soundproof booth that another student had invented. Charlotte says that this was bad, because everyone, including many newsgroups, believed that she had created the teleportation device. She says that reporters will want to talk to her, she would become famous, then she would be traced to Junk-N-Stuff, and this could lead to the revealing of Henry and Ray's secret identities. Charlotte comes up with a plan that would involve Kid Danger, Captain Man, and a criminal portrayed by Jasper. Jasper goes out back and finds a disguise. Jana Tettrazini, who had also made a volcano that was far better than Piper's, begins to insult Piper and Jake, angering them both. As Charlotte is being interviewed, Jasper runs in, pretending to be a criminal. Captain Man and Henry arrive and Jasper ducks behind the teleportation device. Henry and Captain Man run toward Jasper, intentionally destroying the machine while doing so. They pretend to arrest Jasper and then, Charlotte says there was no way to rebuild it. Meanwhile, Piper presses a switch that causes Jana's volcano to erupt and she is splattered. Henry, Charlotte, Ray, Jasper, and Schwoz then drive away singing "I Found A Way" by Drake Bell. While they sang, Ray gave Charlotte his ice cream for a second, went out of the car, and then, rolled to the next road. That leaves: Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz stuck in the car, making a horn blare, while screaming, as the episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Kayla Madison as Jana Tetrazzini *Reed Shannon as Tyler Jenks *Sloan Roberts as Jack Rothwell Quotes Trivia *The hobos were singing the Drake & Josh theme song. At the end of the episode, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz sing it too. *Jana Tetrazzini has her first appearance in this episode. She was previously mentioned in Substitute Teacher and mentioned again in Captain Man: On Vacation. *This is Jake's first appearance in Season 3. *When Charlottle says never tell a women to calm down, Carly Shay says that in the iCarly episode '"iThink They Kissed" when Spencer told her to calm down. *Henry and Ray call Fox News fair and balanced, which is what Rex calls Fox News in Victorious episode, "Robarazzi". This is a direct reference to their slogan "Fair and balanced". International Premieres *November 7, 2016 (United Kingdom) *November 23, 2016 (Latin America & Brasil) *March 1, 2017 (Spain) *February 8, 2017 (Portugal) *April 13, 2017 (Germany) *April 26, 2017 (Poland) *February 22, 2017 (Italy) *February 7, 2018 (France) Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Aired episodes